weneverlearnfandomcom-20200214-history
Fumino Furuhashi/Relationships
Fumino has found friendly relationships since being tutored by Nariyuki. Nariyuki Yuiga Fumino knows Nariyuki due to him being appointed to be the tutor of Rizu and Fumino. At first, she disliked him because she thought that he was similar to the previous tutors, forcing her to attain arts by talent. She accepted his tutorship when she saw Nariyuki's notes. She does not like to express negative feelings. When she was pursued by Yamaoka, she showed fear of aggressive males. After Nariyuki persuaded Yamaoka to go away from her, she began to gather positive feelings for Nariyuki. She trusts Nariyuki, who's her only male friend. She often asks Nariyuki to learn girl's minds, sometimes acts as Nariyuki's consultant in love issues. She missed the last train on the Summer Festival, which resulted in her meeting Nariyuki in the train station. They rented an inn together because there were no rental vacancies nearby, she wrote the name by surname Yuiga as a sister. She shared her favorites on the zodiac signs with Nariyuki overnight. This resulted in her falling in love with Nariyuki after she would wake up to see Nariyuki's face and also him holding her hand, which had a similar feeling to her mother's hand, which comforted her. She does not want a positive relationship with Nariyuki to be open. In Question 135 she finally realize that she's in love with Nariyuki She calls Nariyuki "Yuiga-kun" in the early chapters but calls him "Nariyuki-kun" after the Summer Festival. Rizu Ogata Fumino knows Rizu from the beginning, along with the first tutorship. They often study together at school. Because of Rizu's distant character, she has a less close relationship with Rizu. She has a dilemma between relationships with Nariyuki and Rizu when she knows that Rizu has positive feelings for Nariyuki. Uruka Takemoto Fumino knows Uruka from when Uruka was assigned for the tutorship. They often study together at school. Due to Uruka being so active and friendly, she has a much closer relationship with Uruka than that with Rizu. She has a dilemma between relationships with Nariyuki and Uruka when she knows that Uruka loves Nariyuki. Mafuyu Kirisu She has significant conflicts with Mafuyu on academics. Mafuyu is the first tutor of Rizu and Fumino. Fumino is determined to attain astronomy, whereas Mafuyu insists talent is the top priority. Reiji Furuhashi She was hurt by her father, Reiji, just after the death of her mother, Shizuru, about 10 years before the series starts. They did not look at each other until they watched a video by Shizuru. Reiji is reluctant to her preference on astronomy despite the respects for it. Besides, he's concerned about the relationship between Fumino and Nariyuki. Shizuru Furuhashi She is highly influenced by her mother, Shizuru. She began to learn zodiacs when Shizuru taught her to watch the stars. Sawako Sekijou She knows Sawako from when they both were invited by Rizu to study overnight. Although she seldom contacts Sawako face-by-face, they sometimes contact each other by phone. Kashima, Inomori, and Chono Kashima, Inomori, and Chono are classmates of Fumino, and core members of the secret fan club for her. Due to their overreactions on the relationship between her and Nariyuki, Fumino sometimes tends to dislike them. Category:Relationships